Fluttershy
Fluttershy est une pégase femelle et l'un des personnages principaux de la série télévisée My Little Pony : Les amies, c'est magique. Elle vit dans une maisonnette en lisière de la Forêt désenchantée où elle y est gardienne des animaux. Elle représente l'élément d'équilibre de la bonté. Sa marque de beauté (3 papillons roses) représente sa capacité à communiquer avec la faune. Angel, un lapin blanc, semble être l'animal pour qui Fluttershy a le plus d'affection. Elle a les rôles du soldat pégase et de Flutterholly Développement et design C’est de Posey, un poney de la 1G que Lauren Faust semble s'être inspirée pour la création de Fluttershy. Sa marque de beauté (trois papillons roses) est similaire à celle d'un poney de la 2G. De même que son nom provient également d'un poney terrestre de la 3G. Rôle et importance dans la série télévisée Dans l'épisode Les Chercheuses de talent, Fluttershy raconte aux Chercheuses l'histoire de sa marque de beauté. thumb|220px|Le lien qui unit Fluttershy et les animauxComme Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy est originaire de Cloudsdale. Durant son enfance, sa timidité et son incapacité à voler étaient un sujet de moqueries pour trois jeunes pégases. Rainbow Dash les défie dans une course pour la défendre. Cependant, lors du départ de la course, Fluttershy est brutalement déstabilisée et chute de Cloudsdale. Elle fut sauvée par un essaim de papillons qui la fit descendre en douceur sur le sol. En tant que pégase, elle n'était jamais descendue aussi bas. Fluttershy découvre pour la première fois la faune et la flore terrestre et est submergée par tant de beauté, mais l'arc-en-ciel supersonique provoqué par Rainbow Dash lors de la course effraie les animaux qui prennent peur et se cachent. La marque de beauté de Fluttershy apparaît après qu’elle eut réconforté les animaux et réalisé le lien qui l'unit à la nature. Dans Sous les projecteurs, on apprend beaucoup de choses sur l'amitié qu'elle porte à Rarity. Elles se rendent fréquemment au spa pour passer du temps ensemble. Après avoir obtenu l’attention de Photo Finish avec l’un de ses chapeaux, le désir de Rarity d’accroître sa notoriété en tant que designer de mode lui fit demander l’aide de son amie Fluttershy. Elle l’implora de devenir modèle pour sa présentation en disant que sa personnalité gracieuse renforcerait son succès en impressionnant Photo Finish. D’abord hésitante, Fluttershy accepte finalement de lui venir en aide. Elle devient par la suite la prochaine star de Photo Finish et participe (contre son gré) à diverses séances photos et défilés de mode. Tout au long de l’épisode, c'est dans le silence qu'elle endure l'admiration de ses fans. Elle accepte son sort pour ne pas décevoir Rarity et continue de participer aux séances photos. Cependant, elle ignore que Rarity l'envie secrètement et souhaite son retour dans l'anonymat. Personnalité 'Timidité' Lors de la première apparition de Fluttershy dans la série, elle parvient à peine à donner son nom à Twilight Sparkle en raison de sa grande timidité, chuchotant si bas que personne ne pouvait l’entendre et cachant son visage derrière sa crinière. Cependant, elle devient soudainement enthousiaste lorsqu’elle aperçoit Spike, impatiente de tenir une conversation avec le petit dragon. Elle les suit tout le long du chemin jusqu’à la bibliothèque. Sa timidité contraste avec l’assurance de Rainbow Dash, notamment dans Un dragon à Poneyville et La tête dans les nuages. Dans les premiers épisodes de la première saison, son incapacité à s'exprimer et son manque de confiance agacent à plusieurs reprises Rainbow Dash qui n’hésite pas à lui faire la remarque, par exemple, lorsque Rainbow oblige Fluttershy à l'encourager en criant aussi fort qu’elle le peut alors qu’elle ne peut gérer plus d’un murmure dans La tête dans les nuages. Dans la deuxième saison, elles sont de vraies amies malgré leurs différences. Elle a peur des dragons adultes et hésite à continuer l'expédition qu'elle a entamée avec les autres pour retrouver et réveiller un dragon endormi dans Un dragon à Poneyville. En fin de compte, Fluttershy trouve le courage de réprimander le dragon lorsque celui-ci commence à harceler ses amies, allant jusqu’à élever la voix en le regardant fixement dans les yeux. thumb|left|220px|Le pouvoir du "regard" Dans Un regard de glace, elle apprivoise une cocatrice sauvage d'une manière similaire lorsque l'animal s'en prend aux Chercheuses de talent. Il semblerait que cette capacité soit en lien direct avec sa marque de beauté puisque cette capacité nommée "le regard" ne fonctionne que sur les animaux. Dans Farces et Griffon, elle fond en larmes à cause de Gilda qui lui rugit au visage. Suite à cela et par peur d’être dans la même pièce qu’elle lors de la fête de Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy tente d’exprimer son malaise à son amie. Dans Le Festival du cauchemar, Fluttershy s’enferme dans sa maison pendant la nuit du festival et refuse d’ouvrir lorsque l'on sonne à sa porte jusqu’à ce qu’elle apprenne que son visiteur n’est autre que Twilight. Elle fut ensuite forcée par son amie d’apprendre à la Princesse Luna la façon de parler doucement et calmement puisque sa voix, étant trop forte et imposante, effrayait tous les poneys de Poneyville. Bonté et Empathie Dans La Magie de l'amitié (partie 2), lorsque les poneys s’aventurent dans la Forêt désenchantée à la recherche des éléments d’équilibre, elle est la seule qui ne se livre pas à un combat avec le manticore quand celui-ci les attaque. Elle gagne simplement sa confiance en usant de son empathie et le soulage d’une épine enfoncée dans sa patte avant. Ensuite, elle révèle à Twilight qu’elle ne savait rien à propos de l’épine mais qu'elle part du principe que n'importe qui a parfois besoin de gentillesse. Cet acte lui révèle qu'elle incarne l'esprit de la bonté et lui permet d'obtenir son élément. Après avoir réprimandé le dragon dans Un dragon à Poneyville, elle le console immédiatement et lui conseille de se trouver un nouvel endroit plus approprié pour pouvoir dormir sans causer de tort à ceux qui l'entourent. 'Fluttermâle' thumb|220px|FluttermâleDans l’épisode Apparences trompeuses, Fluttershy, ainsi que ses amies, sont affectées par le poison de fleurs appelées "digiblagues" lorsqu'elles pourchassent Zecora à travers la Forêt désenchantée, lui donnant une voix masculine très grave. Au premier abord, elle est réticente à parler puis est finalement amenée à chanter la chanson Horrible Enchanteresse de Pinkie Pie. Après cela, elle et ses amies sont guéries par Zecora en prenant un bain à base de plantes. Elle récupère cette voix grave dans Fluttertrac afin de remplacer Big McIntosh chez les Poneyphoniques lorsqu'il se casse la voix pendant un concours d'imitation de cri de dinde. Flutvampire thumb|200px|FluttvampireDans Chauves-souris !, le sort de Twilight qui était censé enlever aux roussettes-vampires leur désir de sucer les pommes ricoche accidentellement sur Fluttershy. Elle devient alors une sorte de "poney-vampire" avec des yeux rouges, des canines allongées, une paire d'ailes et des oreilles similaires à celles des chauves-souris. Dans cet épisode, Fluttershy fait preuve de compassion à l'égard des roussettes-vampires et propose à Applejack de construire un espace exclusif à elles dans le verger. Cette option permettrait d'avoir un grand nombre de nouveaux pommiers très robustes et en excellente santé grâce aux roussettes-vampires qui disperseraient les pépins de pommes dans tout le verger. Hélas, les autres poneys refusent catégoriquement de l'écouter et insinuent que son idée n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire. Au final, après que Fluttershy ait récupéré son apparence de pégase, Applejack décide d'écouter le plan de son amie concernant la partie du verger donnée aux rousettes-vampires. Colère En dépit d’être la plus douce, Fluttershy montre dans de rares occasions un côté assez colérique. Le plus souvent, elle est la seule qui ne succombe pas rapidement à la colère de par sa nature calme et patiente. Cependant, même une pégase aussi timide que Fluttershy a ses propres limites. Dans La Meilleure Nuit de tous les temps, la colère de Fluttershy s’amplifie peu à peu lorsque les animaux des jardins du château de Canterlot l’évitent. Au lieu de continuer à se servir de son talent pour gagner la confiance des animaux, elle décide de placer des pièges dans l’espoir de les capturer et ainsi, leur faire part de son amitié. Seulement, la pégase timide et douce qu’est censée être Fluttershy finit par exploser, hurlant et criant que les animaux doivent l'aimer. Animaux thumb|220px|Angel et Fluttershy Fluttershy possède une multitude d'animaux qui vivent à l'extérieur ou bien à l'intérieur de chez elle. Angel, son lapin blanc, possède une personnalité audacieuse et énergique à la différence de la nature douce et timide de Fluttershy. Il la motive dans le but qu’elle dise ce qu'elle pense réellement et l’empêche de s’angoisser à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'elle est confrontée à des choix qu'elle refuse de faire. Par exemple dans Une créature bien étrange, où il verrouille la porte d’entrée pour ne pas qu’elle revienne sans cesse le remercier ou bien dans L'Invitation où il insiste pour que Fluttershy soit plus proactive dans la poursuite du billet d'invitation pour le Grand Gala Équestre. Cependant, dans Un stage très spécial, Angel se révèle être têtu et capricieux quand il refuse de manger une salade de carotte qu’elle a préparée pour lui et veut une recette plus complexe que Fluttershy désigne comme sa recette spéciale. thumb|left|220px|Fluttershy et Angel En plus d’Angel, d’autres animaux apparaissent dans la série mais ils ne portent pas tous un nom. En tant que gardienne des animaux, elle prend soin de ceux qui trouvent refuge chez elle sans pour autant les traiter comme des animaux de compagnie. Maisonnette thumb|La maisonnette de Fluttershy La maisonnette de Fluttershy est située à proximité de la Forêt désenchantée, on y trouve à l’intérieur plein d'animaux et leurs petites maisons ainsi que la salle, la cuisine, la chambre à coucher et un petit jardin derrière. My Little Pony Equestria Girls thumb|right|526 px Equestria Girls Fluttershy est la première des amies de Twilight Sparkle à faire son apparition dans le film. Leur première conversation est plus constructive que lorsque Twilight a rencontré son homologue poney la première fois, mais elle a autant de difficultés à dire son prénom et sa réaction lorsqu'elle voit Spike est identique à celle de son homologue poney. Dans le film, elle reçoit la couronne en pleine tête alors qu'elle distribue des prospectus pour le refuge des animaux de Canterlot et elle la donnera à la proviseur Celestia. Fluttershy dit à Twilight où se trouve le bureau de Celestia et lui conseille de cacher Spike dans son sac, comme elle fait avec ses animaux. On apprend par la suite qu'elle est fâchée contre Pinkie Pie qui avait amené des pétards et des feux d'artifice à sa vente de charité pour le refuge. En vérité, Sunset Shimmer avait envoyé un texto à Pinkie en se faisant passer pour Fluttershy, disant que la vente était annulée et qu'elle comptait faire une fête à la place. Le mensonge dévoilé, Fluttershy se réconcilie avec Pinkie Pie et aide Twilight à devenir la princesse du bal. Lorsqu'elle apprend la vérité sur Twilight, elle devient toute guillerette de savoir que Spike est en réalité un dragon et qu'il peut parler. Elle participe ensuite au nettoyage de la salle, au bal et à la bataille pour empêcher Sunset Shimmer d'obtenir la couronne. Rainbow Rocks thumb|Fluttershy joue du tambourin Fluttershy fait partie des Rainbooms où elle joue du tambourin. Comme toutes les autres, elle a pardonné à Sunset Shimmer. Quand Pinkie Pie dit que l'affiche de leur groupe sent le gâteau, Fluttershy voudra sentir mais Pinkie lui plaque l'affiche sur le nez et elle aura plein de paillettes sur le visage. Lors de la répétition du groupe, Fluttershy propose quelques chansons à Rainbow Dash mais celle ci n'y prête aucune attention. Après que les Dazzlings aient fait parler d'elle, Rainbow Dash propose d'utiliser leur magie afin de leur botter les fesses mais Fluttershy rappelle qu'aucune d'entre elles ne sait comment l'utiliser. Grâce à Sunset Shimmer, les Rainbooms réussiront à prévenir Twilight Sparkle. Dans l'attente de la Princesse de l'amitié, Rarity met du vernis sur les ongles de Fluttershy. Une fois Twilight de retour, elle tenteront d'utiliser leur magie mais rien ne se produira. Elle doivent chanter pour rompre le sort des Dazzlings. Durant la soirée entre copines chez Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy donnera son carnet à Twilight, le temps qu'elle trouve le contre sort. Twilight lira certaines chansons écrites par Fluttershy et les aimera beaucoup. Lorsque les Rainbooms montent sur scène lors de la bataille des groupes, Snips et Snails tricheront en éclairant Fluttershy avec un projecteur. De par sa timidité, Fluttershy va tenter d'éviter la lumière, ce qui n'empêchera pas la victoire des Rainbooms. Elle sera la seule à ne pas tomber à la renverse suite à l'intervention de Sunset Shimmer, bien qu'elle prenne peur. Quand les Rainbooms seront enfermées par Trixie, Fluttershy laisse exploser sa frustration car aucune des chansons qu'elle a écrite n'ont été jouées. Sa frustration et celle de ses amies nourriront l'énergie négative des Dazzlings jusqu'à ce que Sunset Shimmer réussisse à les calmer. Une fois qu'elles sont libres, Rainbow Dash propose une chanson écrite par Fluttershy pour affronter les Dazzlings. Avec l'aide de Sunset Shimmer, les Rainbooms finiront par vaincre les Dazzlings. Courts métrages Dans le court-métrage "Hamstocalypse", Fluttershy demande à Rarity de garder ses hamsters le temps qu'elle nettoie leur cage... Malheureusement Rarity tentera de rendre les rongeurs présentables, perdant le contrôle sur eux et ils commenceront à se battre. Fluttershy tente de les calmer mais la dispute reprendra de plus belle. Les deux filles tenteront de les attraper jusqu'à ce qu'un tambourin tombe au sol, hypnotisant les animaux par son tintement. Fluttershy se met à en jouer, réveillant sa magie et calmant les hamsters qui retournent alors tranquillement dans leur cage. Suite à cette expérience, Rarity déclarera alors qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé que les hamsters aient une telle opinion de la mode. Dans "La Journée idéale", on la voit devant un jeu de chasse-taupe en refusant de frapper les taupes, mais quand Twilight lui montre une peluche ressemblant à Discord, elle cogne la peluche. On la revoit se faisant traîner dans le train fantôme par Applejack et Twilight mais elle sera la seule à en sortir sans être terrifiée alors qu'elle avait peur d'y aller. Durant la chanson "Remue-toi", elle choisira un thème animalier mais ses amies ont un peu de mal à s'entendre avec les animaux présents. Fluttershy est aussi présente dans le court-métrage "L'Amitié nous soutiendra des années". Citations -"Ooh...Angel, est-ce-que tu as vu ces billets !?" L'Invitation saison 1 épisode 3 -"Mieux vaut tard que jamais !" L'Invitation saison 1 ép. 3 -"... Eh bien, tu n'auras qu'à remuer ta petite corne magique et tout ira bien !...Oh, mais j'oubliais: tu ne l'as même plus, ta corne !" Le Retour de l'harmonie (partie 1) saison 2 ép. 1 -"Eh Twilight, tu sais qui est trempée et qui a l'air perdue ?...C'EST TOI !" Le Retour de l'harmonie (partie 2) saison 2 ép. 2 -"Personne ne marche sur les pieds de la nouvelle Fluttershy...PERSOOONNE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Un stage très spécial saison 2 ép. 19 -"Il faut un début à tout. ... Quand je dis non, c'est non." Un stage très spécial saison 2 ép. 19 -"Vous voyez, il suffit d'apprendre à le connaître pour s'apercevoir qu'il est charmant !" Le Retour de Discord saison 3 ép. 10 -"Oh mais tu sais...Moi je n'y connais rien, aux animaux..." La vraie Twilight saison 3 ép.13 -"...Je voulais manger des poneys ?!? (Pinkie)-Bien sur que non ! -Ouf, je n'étais pas un vampire. (Pinkie)-Oui ! -Oui j'en étais un, ou oui je n'en étais pas un ?! (Pinkie)-Oui, tu en étais un ! -Mais je n'ai pas essayé de manger des poneys ? (Pinkie)-Oui! -J'ai essayé ?!! (Pinkie)-Non ! -...Je n'y comprends rien." Chauves-souris ! saison 4 ép. 7 -"Et si nous rencontrions une chose effrayante, et que je dois fuir au plus vite ?! Tous ces rubans pourraient me ralentir, ou pire ! Me faire trébucher !" Terreur pour tout le monde saison 5 ép. 21 Galerie Fluttershy dans un spectacle.PNG Philamena et Fluttershy 2 S01E22.png Hum Fluttershy S01E22.png S3E05 Fluttershy inquiète.png|S S3E05 Fluttershy explique le plan.png Fluttershy (cristal).png Filly Fluttershy surrounded by her new friends S1E23.png Young Fluttershy with butterflies S1E23.png Fluttershy ID S4E16.png Fluttershy Ponyon ID S4E16.png Attaque de Fluttershy-chauve-souris (S04E07).png Croquis Fluttershy.jpg Fluttershy wide eyes EG.png Fluttershy (EG).png Fluttershy now more confident EG3.png Young Fluttershy ID EG.png Totoro and Equestria Girls copie.jpg|Référence avec Totoro dans EG Fluttershy (5).png|S4E7'"' Galerie secondaire en:Fluttershy de:Fluttershy es:Fluttershy ru:Флаттершай pl:Fluttershy it:Fluttershy pt:Fluttershy gl:Fluttershy ja:フラッターシャイ ko:플러터샤이 nl:Fluttershy no:Fluttershy sr:Flateršaj sv:Fluttershy th:ฟลัตเตอร์ชาย zh:Fluttershy uk:Флатершай Catégorie:Familiers de Poneyville Catégorie:Familiers de Cloudsdale Catégorie:Personnages féminins Catégorie:Pégases Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Personnages d'Equestria Girls Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Poneys de spa Catégorie:Besoin de citations Catégorie:Cloudsdale Catégorie:Animaux